Naruto: Part III
by MineKage
Summary: Follow the adventures of Boruto, Sarada, and a new mysterious boy of the Senju clan, as they work to become the strongest ninja ever!
1. Chapter 1

**Prolouge**

Naruto Uzumaki. The host of the Nine Tailed Beast. One of the great heroes of the Fourth Shinobi War. Konoha's orange hokage. And a sleepy man. Every Hokage needs some rest sometimes, so when Naruto was called into his office at 2 A.M. he was _not_ happy. When he enetered his office he was met by Sai and Shikamaru.

"Is there a reason I have to come to the one place I try to escape from at night?", Naruto asked.

"Well", Sai started. " When we were patroling the gates, we found this infant"." Sai held out a baby boy. The boy opened its curious black eyes. It also had brown hair.

"But the thing that is the true problem is this note.", Shikamaru said. He yawned and handed Naruto the note. As naruto took the note, his blue eyes widened. The note read: _Please take care of my baby boy. They are after me. It saddeneds me that I cant take care of him. I sent him to the Hidden Leaf because I want him to become a powerful ninja. It's important to take care of him as he is the last Senju. _Naruto was confused. The last Senju? Isn't that Lady Tsunade?

"Who is this from?", Naruto asked.

"We don't know", said Sai.

"Take him to the orphanage", Naruto ordered.

"Wait, wait." Shikamaru started, "What if this baby is a signal for the enemies to get in?"

"Shikamaru, You honestly believe this baby would crawl around the village and find every entrance?", Naruto laughed.

"Could be", Shikamaru replied.

"I think you need some sleep. Sai take him to the orphanaged, this meeting is done.", Naruto said as his final words. As the three left the office, Naruto could only think about that last line. 'Senju, how is that even possible?'


	2. Chapter 1: I'm Ready!

**Chapter 1 - I'm ready!**

**Beep. Beep. Beep. ** The sound of that alarm clock usally upsets the Nanadaime's son, but not today. Upon the first beep, he jumped out of bed. He nearly ran out of his bedroom but just remembered he was wearing only in his heart filled underwear. He stopped his self and grabbed a towel, wash rag ,some clothes and ran to the shower. After a 30 minute shower he, walked out to meet his mother.

"Expecting me to wake up late mother?', the boy said. He wore a black and red jump suit, a black undershirt with a red leaf symbol on it, with some sandals and a necklace in the shape of a bolt of lighting.

His mother smiled. 'Just like his father.' She wore a pink gown, and white pants. "Well aren't you ready?", Lady Hinata said.

"Today is the first day of the Genin Exams! I must be prepared! And that means getting breakfast!", He said running down the stairs. He met his younger sister Himawari at the table. She was wearing a pink jumpsuit with a sunflower on the back of the jacket. I made you breakfast brother.", she said.

"Thanks Sunflower" he replied kissing her on the head. He quickly scarfed down his pancakes, and orange juice. "I'm out!", he said. "Bye Mom, bye Sunflower!", he yelled as he left the house.

"Bye Bolt!", they replied. As Bolt made his way down the street to the academy, he had his mind set on passing.

"I must pass. For Sunflower, for Mom, my friends, the vilage", he stopped and started at the Hokage Monument. "and for my dad!", he yelled. He slapped his self in the face. "I'm ready!", he yelled now running to the academy.

**At the Uchiha household.**

Sarada walked out of the shower feeling bored. She knew she was gonna pass these exams, with her mom's knowledge and dad's skill all mixed into her, she had these exams in the bag. If she didn't pass then the exams must've been hijacked. She wore her usual attire as she made her way down stairs. "Hi mother", she said.

"Hi Sarada!", Sakura replied "I made you a big meal today for your exams!", she said handing Sarada the plate. On the plate was two burnt pieces of bacon, eggs with the shell still in it, and burnt pancakes.

"Mother, did I do something to anger you?", Sarada asked poking at the food.

"No why?"

"Cause this food looks like you're trying to posion me!"

Sakura sighed. "Be grateful you have this food, some kids in other villages are starving!"

"So me not liking burnt breakfast is gonna cause other kids to starve?"

"You know what get your own food then!", Sakura replied her temper getting to her.

Sarada chuckled, "Yes ma'am". She went to gomake her some cereal.

"So who do you want on you team?", Sakura asked as her daughter sat down.

"Anyone but Boruto", Sarada replied at once.

Sakura chuckled and looked at a wall with pictures of Team 7 growing up. "Anyone you want on your team?"

"Well there's Aunt Ino's son", Sarada turned away to hide the blush.

"Are you kidding me Inopig's son?", Sakura joked "You like him?!"

"I gotta go mother", Sarada said quickly. She dumped her bowl in the sink, kissed her mother and ran out the door. 'With the exams I'll become Genin, then Chunin, then Jonin, then Hokage. That way I'll have to stop putting up with Bolt and my mom's food.' She smiled 'And I'll be stronger than my father! I'm ready!'

**At the orphanage**

Rinji Senju woke up in his own room in the orphange. The reason he got his own room is because after the Fourth War, many parents stopped dying. Dying was the leading cause of oprhaned children, and now most conflict ended less children were orphaned. Infact there was only about 20 orphans living in the orphanage. He was always the first one to get up in the morning. As he hopped out the shower, he put on a black shirt, red jacket and black sweats. He spiked up his brown hair. He then went up to the front desk. "I'm leaving Taya", he told the lady at the front. "Goodbye!", she waved. "and good luck!"

"Don't worry", said Rinji, "I'm ready!"


	3. Chapter 2: New jutsu!

**A/N : Before I get started I would like to thank FunnySideup, jekezie, and seniorcopycat for following!**

**Chapter 2: New Jutsu**

As Rinji made his way to the academy, he remembered everything he studied in the year. 'Replacement/Substitution Jutsu: replaces yourself with a log to avoid getting attacked. Clone Jutsu: Makes a clone of yourself to cause distraction. Transformation Jutsu: Transform yourself into a diffrent person or thing to confuse the enemy.' When he got to the academy, he was suprised. Usally the students were up and running around before Shino-sensei arrived. Now they were reading books, practicing the jutsu's and saving their energy.

"Can you please move", a person from behind Rinji said. Rinji was suprised to see Boruto Uzumaki coming in on time. And he wasn't energetic! Rinji stepped out of the way, and watched Boruto calmly enter the classroom. Rinji also entered the classroom and took a seat. He sat by Inojin Yamanka and Ookami Inzuka. Rinji's eyes drifted to the front where a group of bugs formed. Out of those bugs appeared Shino Abruame. Shino usualy had to scream at the top of his lungs to calm his students down, but today he didn't even have to tell him to be quiet.

"It looks like your ready for these exams", Shino said. "Well I guess I should get started. As you should know the exams now have three parts. The written portion, the survival portion, and the jutsu portion. The written portion is where you'll have to answer five questions that covers what you learned this year, The survival portion tests on how you would do against stronger enemies. Finally the jutsu portion is when you have to show me you can do the three basic academy jutsu. Understood?"

"Yes sir!", everyone replied. "Alright class ends early today. Go home and study!"

"Yes sir!" they replied again and left the room.

Once Boruto got home, he went to find his mom. "Mom!?", he yelled.  
"Yes Boruto?", she replied from the kitchen.

"Do you know the basic academy jutsu?"

"Yes why?"

"I need you to teach them to me"

"Alright, meet me in the back yard."

Boruto went to the back yard and waited for a while. When he heard the backdoor slide open he expected to see his mom. "Dad?!", he yelled suprised.

"I heard you need help on the academy jutsu", The Orange Hokage replied.

"I do, but I asked mom"

"Okay I guess you can't learn a new jutsu that isn't academy level", Naruto replied turning away.

"WAIT!", Boruto said. "I could use you instead."

Naruto grinned, turning around "Good". After hours of practicing the academy jutsu, Bolt finally got it.

"It looks like you're too tired for the new jutsu.", naruto said.

"No I not", Bolt said.

"Alright then, I'm going to teach you the **Shadow Clone jutsu." **

When Sarada got home she kicked of her sandals, not seeing another pair of sandals that weren't her mothers. "Mom I'm home", she said. She walked in the kitchen not sensing a presence of a man behind her. "What are we having?"

Sarada was confused when she smelled food that smelled good. And why was Sakura smiling?

"Sarada", man behind her said. That voice...could only be...

"Father!", she turned around embracing Sasuke in a hug.

Sasuke hugged her back. "You are getting big!", he said smiling at his daughter.

"What are you here for?", she said releasing her father.  
"Can I not be at my own house?", he joked.

Sarada rolled her eyes. "No in the village".

"I came to see my daughter graduate.", Sasuke said.

"Really?" she replied back.

"Mhm." Sasuke was lying. He came to discuss some buisness of an evil organization with Naruto. But he looked at Sarada's smiling face ,a face not many Uchiha can pull off, and felt bad. "Would you like to learn a new jutsu before dinner?", he said. 

"Sure!"

"Meet me in the backyard"

"Okay!"

When his daugther ran out, he turned to get an dissapointed look from his wife.

"She's not gonna be happy if you're not there when she graduates.", Sakura said.

"I'll try to be there.", he said. He handed her a paper "Look over this when foods not around"

"Why?"

"Because you'll probably throw up". He said as he left the room.

Arrived in the backyard he seen his daughter waiting.

"Now", he started "I'm going to show you the **Fireball Jutsu"**

Rinji didn't go staright to the orphange, he went to the training area after school. He was going to try out a new jutsu. He went over to the river, and did some hand signs. "**Water Style: Hydro Punch!", **he said and punched a log which split in two.

**A/N: again thanks to those who followed, and don't worry more Rinji will come.**


	4. Chapter 3: Genin Exams!

**AN: Thank you Guest, I will try to make the interactions good! :) Thank you susimuffin, it makes me feel good when people say they love one of my characters. And thank you il maestro king for adding this story to your favorites!**

**Chapter 3: Genin Exams!**

"You have ten minutes to complete the written portion.", Shino said as his bugs were handing out the papers.

"TEN MINUTES?", Bolt said as he was handed his papers.

"Yes Boruto, ten minutes."

"That's not enough time!"

"Does your enemy give you time in battle?"

"No, and they dont make us write an exam!", Boruto replied causing the studnets in the room to laugh.

"BORUTO UZUMAKI DO YOU WANNA BECOME A NINJA?! IF YOU DO I INSIST YOU TO SHUT YOUR SMARTASS MOUTH!", Shino yelled. Boruto became quiet, making his rivals in the classroom laugh. Sarada just shook her head. Rinji ignored it all.

Question 1: If you're not with a jonin and a group of enemy jonin arrive to fight you what do you do? Sarada answered with 'Stall until a jonin can arrive.' Boruto said 'Fight 'em!' Rinji said 'Try to stall until a jonin can arrive.'

Question 2: If you over use your chakra, what is the smart thing to do? Sarada: 'If you have any chakra left, use an escaping jutsu. Rinji: 'Use an escaping jutsu.' Bolt: 'Don't be a pussy, fight!'

Question 3: What does the Hokage NOT do. Sarada: 'Make mistakes.' RInji: 'Kill'. Bolt: Be a dumbass and sit around all day.

Question 4: Name for a bloodline jutsu?: Sarada and Rinji: Kekkei Genkai. Bolt: Family Technique.

Final: What is your Ninja Way? Sarada: Fight until you acheive your goal. Bolt: Never leave your comrades. Rinji: Every human on this planet are family. Kill if you only if you need to.

"Times up!", Shino said and summoned more bugs to take up the papers. "Next test is the Survival portion. Follow me." Shino lead the class into a training field. "These chunin will fight you for ten minutes, they will also decide who passes and who doesn't. Rinji was stuck with a boy with Red hair, and fiery eyes. Sarada was stuck with a girl with blonde hair, and brown eyes. She seen this girl training under her mother. Bolt was stuck with Mirai Sarutobi.

"Aw great, the Hokage lover.", he sighed.

"Just for that I will not hold back!", she replied.

"GO!" Shino said. Rinji's challenger started to blow fire balls at him, to which Rinji did a substitution jutsu to. 'Must be a fire style' he thought. He landed in some trees, spying on his opponent. "You can't run forever.", the man said. He blew some fire in the air shaped like a phoenix, making Rinji gasp. Upon hearing him, the man looked in his direction. "There you are.", he said and leaped in Rinji's direction.

Sarada knew she was going to have to play the defensive. She infered that if this girl trained under her mother, then she was going to be good at healing. She leaped in the trees, with the girl on her tail. "Tell Lady Sakura I'm sorry for hurting her daddy missing child.", the girl said. Sarada shook her head. The girl was trying to get in her head and make her turn around to fight her. Smart technique, it would work on Boruto, but not someone as mentally strong as Sarada.

Boruto was the only academy student stupid enough to engage hand to hand combat with his opponent. "This is why you're gonna fail Boruto, you're stupid." Mirai then grabbed Boruto by the hair, and shoved down on his face. "Hey!", she the flipped over him and landed a kick staright to his balls. "Owey." He fell over and poofed in a cloud of smoke. "Shadow clone?!" Suddnely she had to dodge a kick coming from Boruto, who hit the ground and poofed in a cloud of smoke. More and more Boruto's came, until a plethora of Boruto's were in the air. "**Shadow Clone Jutsu: One thousand Bolt's of lightning!"**, one of them said as they all dived at her.

Rinji was surronded by fire and tired as his attacker stood in front of him. "I'm sorry but it looked like you failed.", his attacker said. Rinji suddenly passed out. "Kid? Kid?! KID!", he yelled. He came prepared for this though. He took out a flask of water and poured on Rinji, too late to see the hand signs. "**Water Style: Hydro Punch!", **the water surronded Rinji's hand as he got up. "Looks like you failed to beat an academy student.", he said as he stuck his fist in his attackers stomach, making him fly.

Sarada had girl had kept throwing insults like kunai and shuriken, what makes it worse is she got closer. Sarada turned around and swung her fist at the girl, only to have it blocked. The two girls landed and started throwing rapid punches at eachother. "You're strong, but you forget I'm also trained by your mom!", after throwing chakra infused punches, both girls were getting tired. The blondie grabbed Sarada and lifted her in the air. "You failed.", she said. "I never fail.", Sarada said doing hand signs. She kicked away from the girl and yelled: **"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"**, a volley of fire came from her mouth at the girl. The girl appeared behind her. "If this was real, you would've hit me, you pass."

After slicing all of the Bolts she looked at the final Bolt, the one who said the jutsu. "Don't make yourself obvious", she huffed. The Bolt smiled. "Not real.", he then took a kunai and stabbed himself. "H-huh?!", she didn't notice he Bolt coming at her with a chakra infused palm.

"Times up!", Shino yelled. The chunin came out with only a small number saying the academy students passed. "Time for the final test.", he started, "the Jutsu Test!". Every studnet did it right. He then got to the last name on the list: Boruto Uzumaki.  
"Alright go Bolt.", Shino said. Bolt did a perfect clone and replacement jutsu.

"Hey sensei, here's my transformation technique! **Sexy Girl Jutsu!** Bolt transformed into a sexy naked girl.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOLT" Shino said as he passed out from a loss of blood from his nose. 


	5. Chapter 4: Graduation and Teams!

**Chapter 4: Graduation and teams**

When Bolt ran home after his name was called to get graduated, he had nothing on his mind. He probably bumped into thousands of people, but didn't stop to say excuse me, sorry, or anything. As he reached the Hokage Mansion, his home, he started running even faster. Naruto was in his office, doing paperwork, when suddenly his oldest child burst in.

"Have you seen Mom and Sunflower?", asked Bolt.

"There at your Aunt Hanabi's", replied Naruto.

"Thanks!"

"Wait!"

"Yes dad?"

"Did you graduate?"

"Yes!"

Naruto smiled. "Wanna go and celebrate?" Bolt nodded quickly. Naruto wrote a sticky note on the paperwork saying: 'Dear Shizune, Shikamaru or anyone, If you're not busy please come finish the work for me, spending time with family.' "Alright lets go", Naruto said, picking up Bolt and putting him on his shoulders.

**At the Hyuuga Residence.**

Hinata and Himawari were at Hanabi Hyuuga's house discussing if either one of Hinata's children had the byakugan.

"Well Bolt is probably the one who is most likely to have it, judging by his eyes."

"Awwww", Himawari said beacuse of her mother's comment.

"Well your probably more powerful than your brother.", an unknown voice said.

The voice came from Hanabi's adopted son, Tensai Hyuuga.

"Hi cousin!", Hima said

"Hello Himawari", Tensai said. "Mother, Aunt Hinata", he acknowledged.

"Hello Tensai", Hinata and Hanabi responded at the same time.

"Did you graduate?", Hanabi asked.

"Of course", he replied.

"Did Bolt?", Hinata asked.

"Lady Hinata", a man came inside the room, "Your husband and son are here."

"Goodbye Hanabi", Hinata and Himawari said. "And congratulations Tensai."

When the Hokage's favriote ladies in the world came outside, all he could do was smile. When Hinata saw her son and husband sharing the same smile, she knew the answer to her previous question has been answered.

"Congratulations, honey!", she told Boruto.

"What happened?", Himawari asked.

"Your brother is officialy a ninja!", Naruto answered. "How about we go get some ramen to celebrate?", He added.

"YES!", Bolt yelled.

**Uchiha Household**

When Sarada walked in she saw her parents sitting at the table having tea, she noticed her mother looking disgusted. "I passed", she said.

"That's my girl", Sasuke said, making Sarada smile.

"Good! Why don't you and your father go out for dinner?" , Sakura said.

"You're not making any?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Sarada I'm the best healer in the village, I'll be fine."

"Go outside, Sarada", Sasuke chimed in. Sarada listened and exited the house. After waiting a little while, Sasuke walked out.

"Is mom okay?", Sarada asked?

"She's fine lets go.", he replied.

On the way to a diner the two Uchiha stopped to greet the Uzumaki family.

"Sasuke.", Naruto said.

"Naruto", he replied.

"We were going to Ichiraku's, wanna come?"

Sasuke looked at Sarada for an answer. She was about to say no but she saw Bolt's happy face, and a feeling told her to say "Yes".

"Great, come on!", Uchiha and Uzumaki families made their way to Ichiraku's, chatting heavily along the way. When they were about to get there Sarada saw Rinji who was staring at the building from afar. He was the only one in their class who didn't have a home to go to. She infered that the orphanaged food must be bad. She tapped Bolt on the shoulder, and pointed at Rinji. Bolt read her mind and tapped on his dad.

"Yes Bolt?"

"Can Rinji come along?"

"Who?"

"Him", he said pointing at Rinji.

Naruto recognized the boy as the Senju boy from the many years ago.

"Sure"

"Thank you! Hey Rinji, wanna have ramen with us?~", Bolt asked.

"...Sure", Rinji said.

So the Uchiha and Uzumaki families with the lone Senju had a nice dinner at Ichiraku's.

When everybody went home Sasuke asked Sarada: "Hey Sarada, what type of technique do you want to study?" She had to stop, the question came so suddenly.

"Well I was with Auntie Tenten and.."

"Bukijutsu?", he cut her off.

"Yea!"

"Alright" ,he said.

Sarada went to bed pondering why he asked such a question.

**Graduation**

Students of Konoha Academy stood behind a curtin getting ready for them to be recognized on stage, and get their headbands. There was a bunch of chatter backstage. "Hey Bolt", Sarada walked up to Bolt and said "You nervous?"

"Yea?"

"Why?"  
"I dont know where to put my head band!"

Suddenly Shino ran backstage "Get in order, like we practiced!"

"We know you're happy to see these future ninja of Konoha!" The Seventh Hokage said from the stage. "I sure am proud to see so many strong, young faces getting their headbands!" the crowd roared in clapping. "We will call out the names of the graduates, then give awards!"

"First name: ChouChou Akimich!" (**A/N: I'm going to give descriptions on the characters) **Has a huge crush on Bolt hates Inojin, Sarada's bestfriend.

"Next is Mari Chikyū!" Mari has a crush on Rinji, ChouChou's rival, bestfriend to Megumi.

"Next is Tensai Hyuga!" Tensai was Taro Lee's rival, cousin to Boruto and heir to Hyuga clan.

"Lets go Ookami Inzuka!" one of the Thunder Bolts, has a dog named Takeshi, best friend to Ryuu, had a crush on ChouChou.

"Come on up Ryuu Lee!" Ryuu was Rock Lees son, had a crush on Megumi, best friend to Ookami. In the "Thunder Bolts", a group led by Boruto.

"Dont be lazy Shikadi Nara, come on!", has the Nara laziness, leader of the new Ino-Shika-Cho, one of the Thunder Bolts, bestfriend to Boruto.

"Next Up: Rinji Senju" keeps to himeslf, the most mysterious boy in the class.

"Sarada Uchiha!" has a crush on Inojin, Bolt gets on her nerves, rival to Megumi, bestriend to ChouChou.

"Boruto Uzumaki!" has a crush on Megumi, gets on Sarada's nerves, rival to Inojin bestfriend to Shikadi, leader of Thunder Bolts.

"Inojin Yamanka!", shares Sarada's feelings, hates ChouChou, bestfriend to Tensai, rival to Bolt.

"Jun Yamauchi!", also keeps to himself, is a monk, rude.

"Last but not least Megumi Yumiya", bestfriend to Mari, has a crush on Tensai, rival to Sarada.

**The Next day!**

After giving rewards everybody went home anticipating the next day. The anticipated who was gonna be on their team, who was gonna be their sensei, just anicipated the whole day.

"Quiet down everyone. Before we get started, I wanna say that I am proud of every single one in this room. You will be strong ninja, and maybe even Hokage! Show your new sensei the same respect you show me. Wait scratch that show your sensei better resect!"

"...Team 5: Tensai Hyuga, Ryuu Lee, Megumi Yumiya! Your sensei will be- ", before he could finish a man with white hair, black eyes appeared in the room. He wore what his father wore in his jonin years including the mask.

"Sorry Shino-sensei couldn't wait, my name is Tobi Hatake, and I am your sensei, come with me." the three followed him out. Tensai had long blak hair, wore his forehead protector on his forehead, and wore a button up black shirt with white shorts. Ryuu looked excatly like his father and wore his forehead protector like his father did, on his waist. Megumi had long brunette hair, brown eyes, wore a green cloak, with a red shirt and a black skirt.

"Team 6: Shika- ", before he could finish the new Ino-Shika-Cho jumped to the front. "What are you doing!?"

"You said Shika, as in Shikadi, so we came up.", said ChouChou

"How do you know you're on the same team?!"

"Its kind of an unwritten rule that the Yamanka, Nara, and Akimichi clans are on the same team. ", said Shikadi.

"O-okay, you're new sensei is Mirai Sarutobi", Mirai walked in upon hearing her name.

"W-wait isn't she a chunin?!", Boruto yelled.

"I just passed the jonin exam idiot, you three come with me.", they all followed her out.

"Team 7: Rinji Senju, Boruto Uzumaki, Sarada Uchiha!"

"NOOOOOO", Bolt and Sarada said at the same time, "Why do I have to be with him/her?!", Rinji just sat there.

"Your sensei is Konohamaru Sarutobi!", Shino said ignoring them. "NOOO", Boruto said once again.

"Team 8: Jun Yamauchi, Mari Chikyū, Ookami Inzuka! Your sensei is Naomi Oto!"

Naomi walked in and the three left.

After that the next hour was interesting for Team 7


	6. Chapter 5: Konohamaru!

**A/N Hehe, hey guys... MineKage back at it reviving dead stories. But seriously, if you acutally liked this story, then I'm sorry for leaving it in the dust. I don't know why I took on laziness worse than the Naras'. On top of that the new canon kinda gave me writers block, so thats that. But don't ever think I never thought about this story. I always did, I always felt regretful aswell. But anyways I wont be suprised if no one gave a crap about this story anymore, but if you do, THANK YOU SO MUCH.**

**Okay on to the story. There has been changes to my canon. First of all Jun was replaced with Mitsuki. Also, Mitsuki is now rival to Boruto, and is being crushed on by Sarada. Inojin is now a friend to Boruto and part of the Thunder Bolts. Sarada is no longer intersted in bukijutsu, but now Genjutsu.**

**Chapter 5: Konohamaru Sarutobi!**

"Dammit!", Boruto screamed. "Where is he?!" "He probably heard you scream from down the hallway and quit his job", Sarada answered, smirking. "Oh shut up, four eyes!", Boruto replied. "You wanna make me?!" As the two jumped up ready to fight, a poof of smoke formed right in the middle of them. "Sorry I'm late", a man said wearing a blue scarf, dark blue pants, and a flak jacket.

"You're always criticising me, but you can't even show up on time to this important meeting?!", Boruto screamed. "Oh I have you..", Konohamaru replied. "Anyways I guess I dont have alot of time here so we'll make this quick. We'll be briefly introducing ourselves to eachother. Its good to know about your team! When I call on you Tell me your name, likes dislikes, future goals and nindo!"

"This is so dumb!" Boruto exclaimed. "Boruto go first." "Argh! My name is Boruto Uzumaki! I like messing with people, ramen, and kicking butt!", The son of the Seventh started, "I dislike boring people, strict people, and people who keep to themselves." He looked at Sarada, Konohamaru, and Rinji respectivley. "My future goal is to become a better ninja than the Hokage and my dad! And my nindo is 'Never leave comrades behind' Dattebasa!", he finished.

"Sarada, your turn." "My name is Sarada Uchiha", the newest Uchiha started. "I like studying, training,, quiet, and when my dad is acutally home. What I dislike is people who threaten the peace, and well, Boruto." Boruto let out a grunt. "My future goal is to become the first Uchiha Hokage, and my nindo is 'Fight until you achieve your goal'" She stopped.

"Good, Rinji." "My name is Rinji Senju, I like forests, learning about our village's history, and helping out fellow shinobi. I dislike people who threaten the shinobi world, people who pick on others weaker than them, and some Uchihas." Sarada let out a small gasp. "My goal is to carry the Will of Fire to the next generation, clan members before me did. My nindo 'We shinobi are all brothers, do not harm unless nessescary."

"Alright go-", Konohamaru started. "Wait, tell us about you!", Boruto intturpted. "Uh, alright. My name is Konohamaru Sarutobi. I like helping the new generation and protecting the leaf! I dislike people who threaten the peace, and trouble makers" He glared at Boruto. "My future goal is to become the eighth Hokage. My nindo 'Never go back on yor word'", Boruto scoffed.

"Alright guys, go home get some rest, and come prepared to fight tomorrow, its gonna be a big day for you!", with that everyone left.


End file.
